The Great Line of Wocky Queens Continues
by veronicajc
Summary: This story is about the long line of the great wocky queens. If you don't know about them, read. The story mainly tells about a young wocky named Healan. Her dream is to become the wocky queen insted of her older evil sister, Nessi. Her sister Adi will he


The Wocky Who wanted to Be Queen Once there was a wocky named Healan. Her mother was the queen of Sakhmet. Her father whoever he was abandoned the family. Healan had two older sisters- Nessi and Adonneia. Nessi was the oldest. She was destined to be queen. All crowned princesses of Sakhmet were painted with a desert paintbrush at a young age. Nessi was very beautiful. But beauty isn't everything. Nessi was cruel and not nice at all. Adonneia was different. She enjoyed exploring the land. Adonneia was more of an adventure neopian. She planed to see faraway places like Faerie land or discover lost lands in neopia. She knew secret passages to go out of the palace to explore Sakhmet. She was a Blue wocky. Healan wasn't as pretty as the other two were. She was a yellow wocky. Her mother disliked her most for Nessi would accuse her of doing things that she didn't do. She was only given one book for Christmas. This made her interested in reading and learning. She would try her best to find things to read. Healan wanted to be Queen. She knew that her sister Nessi would rule with greed and wouldn't be very nice. Adonneia wouldn't want to be queen. But whenever she told this to Nessi she would just laugh and say: "You?! Queen?! That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!! You're the evil one!" Poor Healan. Every day Nessi would claim that she did something wrong and she'd get in trouble. One day, Nessi told her mother that Healan had stole all of her neopoints. The Queen sent Healan to her room. Healan ran to her room, Crying. Adonneia saw her and followed her. Healan fell onto her bed crying more. "There there." Said Adonneia. "It's ok. It's not so bad." "It is bad!" Said Healan. "This happens every day but this time I steal money! I get sent to my room for two days! No breakfast or lunch! Maybe its best I run away!" "No way!" Said Adonneia. "I think you should do what's best witch is stay-" "No!" Interrupted Healan. "They seem to want me out! And I seem to get the point. You know all of the ways out of the Palace right? Then I could run away!" "But I'd miss you!" Said Adonneia. "Well then you can find me three days after Nessi's coronation!" The two quarreled for a long time until Adonneia agreed with Healan. Healan packed her bag for the next morning. The two decided to meet each other at the far part of the front hall near the entrance. Adonneia knew a perfect place to escape there. So that morning Healan was ready to go. She met Adonniea right when they promised. Adonniea took Healan to the miniature Wockoness Caesar statue. Healan had passed the statue several times but didn't discover the passage under it! Adonniea flipped a switch right blow his nose and the statue was lifted up by some metal bars. The two slid through the under ground passage and went up some stairs. Out they came from a tunnel! Healan for once saw the outside view of the palace. "Well here you are!" Said Adonneia. "Here's some money so you can buy what you please." Adonneia handed a small bag to Healan with 10000 neopoints in it. "Thank you." Said Healan. "I am going to miss you!" "I'll miss you too." Said Adonneia. The two said goodbye and Healan set off.  
  
Healan quickly stocked up on food and water. She also found a scroll shop. She got a scroll for herself and read it quickly. She felt so great to be out of the palace. Healan asked someone where neopia was and he gave her directions. Healan walked to the west in peace. The sky got dark so she set up camp. Healan ate a small diner of pyramid bread and sand fruit and then went to sleep. The Next day there was a big sandstorm. Healan got buried in sand. But when Healan opened her eyes, she was in a pink bed with books and glass flowers on a coffee table. A girl walked into the room carrying a tray of foods that Healan had never seen before. "Who are you?" Said Healan. "Hi." Said the girl as she set the tray on the coffee table. "I am Veronica. I found you under the sand in the desert. Who are you?" "I am.. I am Healan. I was the third inline to become the Queen of Sakhmet." "Seems like you ran away." Said Veronica. "Yes I did." Said Healan. She told her the whole story. "I see." Said Veronica. "Have some tea and snacks. That should make you feel better." After a bit of talk and tea, Veronica spoke up. "I know! You can stay here with me! I can feed you, Groom you, and play with you all the time!" Healan thought about it and after awhile said "Um ok" Over the Years, Healan grew happily with her owner. She trained her to be a great battler, eat the right foods, and lots of other things. And Veronica gave Healan books to read. One day Veronica had picked up the Neopian times and shared it with Healan. On the front in big letters wrote: ARISE OF A NEW QUEEN IN SAKHMET! Nessi is the new Queen as the old Queen falls. "Oh no!" Said Healan. "I can't let Nessi be queen! She'd be so mean to the kingdom!" "Relax." Said Ronnie. "You said you'd see Adonniea three days after Nessi's coronation right? So here's your chance. Go back to Sakhmet and claim back the throne by using your abilities. Your level is higher then all of the guards in the palace. So it'll be easy!" "But I'd have to fight Nessi! I can't do that! She's stronger then anyone in the kingdom! She's level 472 I can't fight someone that strong!" Replied Healan. "Here." Said Veronica. "I got you this." She handed Healan a bow with a large quiver of arrows and a potion. "The bow and arrows are very important. Use it in battle. Shoot three arrows at Nessi and she'll be much weaker." Said Veronica. "Oh." Said Healan. "What about the potion? What does it do?" "Never drink this." Said Veronica "It's only for emergencies. If the bow breaks or your out of arrows then pretend this potion restores health. Nessi being vain and cruel will of corse drink the potion." "But what does it do?" Said Healan. "It shows what's on the inside of the drinker." Said Veronica. "If Nessi drank it, she would become an ugly mutant. Do you know what I mean?" "Yes." Said Healan. Veronica gave the weapons to Healan to use. Healan felt ready to go. "But Veronica, It would take me a long time to reach Sakhmet. How do I get there before three days pass?" Asked Healan. Veronica Laughed. "When there's a will there's a way! And I have a way!" All of a sudden Healan saw the whole of the neopian world below her and soon she fell falling into the land of Sakhmet. Plop! She fell on the sand. Healan was happy to be in her home land again. She walked to the direction of the palace ready to fight. Suddenly she stopped. Maybe it's better if I get a disguise first before I enter the palace. She looked around and saw something white hidden in the quiver of arrows. She picked it up. An Item with a note attached. She read it:  
  
To Healan: Good luck! I forgot to give you this. Maybe you can make some use of it.  
  
Love Veronica  
  
The Item was a white paintbrush! So now she could paint on a disguise! She put the note in her pocket and painted herself. She closed her eyes for ten minutes. When she woke up, she had beautiful white fur! Healan was perfectly ready to go! She marched up to the palace gates. "Let me in!" She shouted to the desert chia gatekeeper. "How do I know you're not going to murder her highness?" Healan knew the password to the gate but she didn't know if Nessi had changed it or not. She shouted it out anyway. "Sknaht! Sakhmet!" "What!" Said the gate keeper. "Do I know you!?" "I am princess Healan! I've come to take my place back!" The gatekeeper let out a gasp and quickly let down the gate. Healan walked in. As she walked up the main hallway she saw the royal throne. Up on it was Nessi about to go out. There were servants carrying her on a band. "Why hello there!" Said Nessi. "Who are you?" "Your worst enemy..." said Healan. "Ok what do you want little pretty wocky?" "Oh so now you call me pretty!" Yelled Healan. "Maybe I should reveal who I am! I grew up in this palace and never got respect!" "Healan!?" Said Nessi still sitting on the band. "Oh my sister! We were worried sick about you!" "I've come to claim the throne! Give it up or fight!" Replied Healan. "Oh Healan! How could I give up the throne to you! Besides if I gave it up it would go to Adonniea and she's a dirty scum from the prison!" Nessi laughed. Healan turned red and SMACK! She used wocky kick! "How dare you!" Said Nessi. "Don't you know that I have power over you now! Guards! Take her away!" Healan quickly used her wocky growl and hissed at the guards trying to get her. They ran away. Nessi was really mad now. She hopped down from the band and walked up to Healan. "Okay." She said. "I accept your challenge. Whoever wins gets the throne but I am warning you. No one has ever beaten me in a battle." Healan Already had an arrow ready. "Well there's a first time for everything!" Yelled Healan. She fired the arrow at Nessi and got a new one ready. Nessi sobbed but not for long! She was going to tackle Healan and bite her but Healan fired the arrow again. Only one more until Nessi is as weak as a Level 3! Healan thought. Nessi knew what was happening. She ran up to Healan but before she could fire the last arrow, Nessi had bit the string and tipped the quiver of arrows! Healan knew what she had left. Healan fell to the ground dropping the potion that Veronica had given her. "Now who's falling!" Said Nessi. "Seems you have a potion! Cheater! I know that it's a mutant potion. And I am not going to drink it! You'd better drink it!" Nessi forced the potion into Healans mouth. But only a little of it came in. As you know this is not a mutant potion. It shows what is on the inside soul. This made Healan become a faeire wocky! But she only drank a little of it so she was a small faerie, then she turned back into a normal wocky with white fur. Nessi smiled. "Oh so it isn't a mutant potion." Said Nessi. "It turns you into a powerful faerie. I'll drink the rest of the potion and finish you off!!" So she drank the potion. But this time, she became a mutant! The guards seized her and Nessi was gone forever making Adonniea the queen! Healan went down to the prison to unlock her. They were so happy to see each other! Healan told her all about her adventures and told Adonniea that she was the queen! "Queen?! Me?!" Said Adonniea. "You are Queen! My orders! I don't deserve to be queen!" Healan Smiled. Now Healan became Queen of Sakhemt. Adonniea found hidden caves and explores all she wanted. And Nessi the mutant became the Lock Ness Monster! Wait no, that's the big snaky thing right?  
  
THE END 


End file.
